undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Surviving, Not Living/Issue 1
This is Issue 1 of Surviving, Not Living, titled Born To Die. Issue 1: A red Range Rover sat in the middle of a main road, numerous infected climbed on top of the vehicle and clawed at it’s windows. Four survivors were inside, scared for their lives. “WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” A woman screamed as she layed down in the boot of the vehicle. “Push, Michelle!” A mixed-race woman shouted. “I can’t...” Michele cried as infected clawed at the windows either side of her. “You have to!” The other woman replied. “For the baby!” “Sarah!” A man called to the mixed race woman, as he hugged a young, blonde teenage girl in the seats in front of them. “Is she going to be okay?” “I told you, David!” Sarah replied. “I was training to be a midwife before this shit, let me do what I can do and you do what you can do - take out some of the infected.” “Just, don’t panic, sweetie.” David said to his teenage daughter as he kissed her cheek. “Don’t look, Millie?” “Okay, Daddy.” Millie replied as she covered her face. David grabbed his shotgun from the front seat and threw the tiny sunroof back, knocking an infected from the car. He pulled himself up so only his body was out of the car and began shooting at the infected that were climbing up the side of the vehicle. After they were cleared, David worked on the infected by Millie’s side and the ones that were surrounding his wife and Sarah. “WAAAAAAAAAAAH.” Michelle cried once more as she gave another push. There were too many infected to secure the group’s safety, neither was it worth wasting the ammunition, so David brought himself back inside the vehicle and shut the sunroof behind him. “There’s too many, I have to drive away!” David shouted to Sarah as he climbed into the front seat. “You can’t!” Sarah shouted. “It’s not safe!” “You have to, Daddy!” Millie told him as she continued to cry. “We’re all going to die!” “Michelle?” David called back to his wife. “D-do it.” The two words were only just hearable through the woman’s never-ending screams. David slammed his foot down on the car’s clutch pedal and slammed through a wall of infected. “Don’t look, honey!” David shouted. “I’m not!” Millie and Michelle simultaneously replied. “We’re nearly there...” Sarah said as David plowed through the infected. “One last push!” The Range Rover suddenly stopped in its tracks as the crunch of an infected getting stuck in a wheel could be heard. Just as all hope had drained from the group’s bodies, a baby boy’s cry could be heard through the chaotic noise. Sarah quickly cut the umbilical cord. “What’s his name?” She asked. “Robert Evan Wilson.” Michelle spoke before she kissed her baby boy on the forehead. “Bobby for short!” David called, smiling from the front seat as his adrenaline started to pump around his body. Quickly, he reversed the car, ripping the infected’s head from its body and drover to safety. “Robert Evan Wilson, born at 3:21pm weighing around...” Michelle passed Bobby to Sarah as she spoke. “Maybe seven and a half pounds?” “Is he healthy?” Michelle quickly asked as Bobby stopped crying and Sarah wiped him clean with an old towel. “It looks and sounds like it!” Sarah told her. “I’ll check him out when we get to a safer place.” Sighing deeply, Sarah took a seat next to Michelle as the groans of infected got quieter. Millie knelt on her seat as she looked over into the boot where the exhausted pair were beginning to relax. “Ew, he’s naked! Cover him up, Michelle!” She squirmed. Michelle laughed, “Meet your half-brother, Millie.” Millie leant over and rubbed the small tuff of hair that had already grown on his head. “I like him.” She smiled. Minutes later, David pulled the car to a stop on the side of the main road. He hopped over the seats and into the boot, excitedly taking Bobby into his arms. “Keep watch, Sarah.” He called to her, not taking his eyes away from his gorgeous baby boy. Shotgun in hand, Sarah jumped up through the sunroof and sat on the top of the car. She examined her surroundings through the magnified lens of the gun. “It looks clear but we can’t stay here for the night. It’s not safe enough.” Sarah explained. “I think we passed an abandoned house a few hours back, we should settle down there when you’re ready to move.” End of Issue 1 Previous/Next Issues Next: Issue 2 - 20 Years Later Category:Issues Category:Surviving, Not Living Category:Surviving, Not Living Issues